


Light Bedtime Reading

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Canon Compliant, Domme Jessica Moore, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queening, Sexual Content, Sub Sam, Switch Amelia Richardson, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: They're just a heaving mass of bodies. Sam doesn't care how they got there, just that they're there, and that Jessica and Amelia want him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: AmeliaJessSam.

Hands gripping smooth, soft thighs, Sam struggled to catch his breath as his tongue savored Jess’s silken folds again and again, her pussy riding his cheeks, nose and mouth like his face was only meant for fucking. Jess shivered above him, body convulsing and rocking, making sure his nose found her sopping clit every time she dragged herself over it. All Sam could smell and taste was Jess. Sweet beautiful Jess.

Jess who left him aching and hard. Jess who would sometimes tie him up and not let him come for hours on end as she sought her own pleasure first. Jess who loved to bite him just on his clavicle so that if he tried wearing a v-neck shirt: anyone could see that he was hers.

Crying into the wetness over him, Sam couldn’t help arching when a mouth found his achingly hard length. Amelia worked Sam over, moans traveling through him as she fingered herself and made the bed rock that tiny bit more. Hungry gorgeous Amelia.

Amelia who left him panting and begging. Amelia who would wake him up with 2am blowjobs and then ride him in the dark. Amelia who loved to show him that he could come without being touched if was a good boy.

In need of air, Sam tapped Jess’s right thigh twice and she rose, hovering over Sam and only giving him as much room as he needed to take a handful of deep breaths and then she sunk down him again. Folds entombing him. Not once giving Sam a chance to look around their bedroom apartment. A great spasm went through Jess and she yelled above Sam as she came, body convulsing around him as she road out her orgasm on his face.

He couldn’t remember when this had started, how this was all possible, but Sam chased the both of them, mouth desperate to swallow Jess, hips eager to fuck Amelia. Wet fingers were suddenly pressing at his hole and then he grunted as two were pushed inside of him. The large, silicone anal plug had disappeared some time ago, but Sam had an idea where this was going. God, how he hoped that was where it was going.

Maybe soulless him had enjoyed being in charge, but Sam, _the real Sam_ , would beg and whine for the right people. People he loved and trusted. But he’d never tell his brother how much he liked to be fucked. Dreamed of being bossed around by the right someone or someones. Like the two beauties that were devouring him.

Amelia’s fingers deeply penetrated Sam while his hips shallowly fucked her mouth, their rhythm like a violin string being gently plucked. Needing to breathe, Sam was about to tap Jess again when she pulled off of his face and climbed away, sliding off the bed. Body now unhindered, Sam thrust hard into Amelia’s mouth and she took all of him without gagging once. He pulled back.

A clicking sound drew Sam’s attention and then he cried out as Amelia stroked his prostate, making him almost come. It took a moment, but then he was able to look over at Jess who was now stood beside the bed, black strap-on harness contrasting with her peachy smooth hips and crotch. The harness held a 7 inch, girthy, purple dildo.

Sam met Jess’s eyes and watched as she slicked the dildo up with lube. The pressure at his hole and the wetness of Amelia’s mouth were all suddenly gone. Amelia slid off the bed and padded around by Sam’s head. She paused by Jess and they shared a brief kiss, wet and sloppy.

The two women pulled away from each other. “Get up from the bed, Sam,” Jess ordered, voice a little hoarse. Sam did as he was told and watched as Amelia got back up on the bed, positioning herself by the headboard on all fours. “Now, I want you to get behind Amelia and sink into her sweet pussy.”

Giving a brief nod to the order, Sam did as he was told and climbed up behind Amelia and then sank into her hovering folds, her wetness welcoming and a little tight. He hadn’t been told to thrust, so he just stayed there.

“Spread your legs a little Sam,” Jess bossed and Sam complied. “Yeah, just like that.” A buzzing noise started, but Sam couldn’t quite see where from. Jess climbed up on the bed behind Sam and grabbed hold of his ass cheeks.

Jess pierced Sam with her cock and moaned, hands moving up to his hips as she waited for him to adjust to her. The three of them stayed in that tableaux for an impossibly long time and then without word, Jess and Sam moved in unison and Amelia held on for dear life.

Hips snapping in time with each other, Sam gripped onto Amelia as he fucked her and Jess fucked him. The dildo inside him was stroking over his sweet spot with every other thrust from Jess, and with Amelia’s slick heat around him too there was no way Sam could last much longer. Not with his two girls pulling him apart from the inside out.

Stomach curling, chest heaving, Sam panted and shook, body close. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck, I’m gonna… gonna…”

“Not just yet, sweetheart,” purred Jess.

Jess’s hips sped up, making Sam go faster and Amelia suddenly tightened around him and screamed his name. Amelia clenched around his hard, weeping cock and Jess brushed his prostate again.

“Come for us, Sam,” Jess ordered.

Shouting, cursing, Sam cried into the curve of Amelia’s back as he filled her and closed his eyes as he came. Behind him, Jess clawed his thighs as another orgasm ripped through her and he heard something heavily thud onto the mattress behind her.

Breaths coming short and sharp, Sam opened his eyes. Beside him was the low light of the lamp he’d left on before falling asleep in bed while reading. He was back in the Bunker. His sheets and right hand were wet. The book he’d been reading was on the floor.

Loneliness stretched out around him. Letting out a long, hard breath, Sam sighed and reached for some Kleenex.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
